Bukan Aku
by Rizu NateMe
Summary: Shintarou baru diresmikan menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan. Ketika ia berjalan pulang dari taman hiburan, Shintarou bertemu sesosok bayangan yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota Mekakushi Dan, Kano. Bukannya mengajak Shintarou kembali ke taman hiburan karena telah kabur, Kano malah ikut ke rumah Shintarou dan mengajak main game... Game?


Catatan Harian Shintarou Kisaragi

Kejadian waktu itu, membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Jari-jariku mulai gatal, rasanya tidak enak kalau aku tidak—mungkin mengenangnya—dalam catatan harianku. Jadi kuputuskan malam ini untuk menulis catatan harian. Ya, semoga untuk malam ini saja, dan semoga Ene sedang tertidur lelap jadi aku tidak malu-malu menulis catatan ini, meskipun nanti juga dia pasti melihat folder-folderku. _Well_, lagipula dia sudah tahu banyak tentang rahasiaku yang memalukan—yang sudah banyak dia ceritakan ke orang-orang.

Di hari setelah aku diputuskan dengan paksa menjadi anggota Mekakushi Dan, juga setelah kami ke taman hiburan sialan itu hingga larut malam, aku memutuskan pulang ke rumah sendirian karena sepertinya yang lain masih asik main-main tak tahu waktu. Aku memutar leherku yang pegal ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil menyusuri gang sempit menuju rumahku. Gang itu benar-benar gelap karena hanya sedikit cahaya yang menyinari, sepi, dan bau got kotor. Sepertinya aku pernah melewati gang ini. Entah berapa tahun yang lalu aku lupa.

Rambut tanganku yang terbuka mulai bergerak terkena cuaca malam musim panas. Apakah itu bergerak karena angin, ataukah merinding aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sekilas aku melihat bayangan hitam sekitar satu meter di depanku. Tingginya hampir sama denganku, badannya juga ramping sepertiku. Awalnya aku pikir hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat di gang itu jadi, aku tetap berjalan dengan santai. Lagipula, aku "tidak disadari".

Semakin dekat aku dengan bayangan itu, wajahnya semakin jelas. Kubayangkan wajahnya seperti orang yang baru saja kutemui di taman hiburan.

"Shintarou-kun," katanya tersenyum.

"Ekk... Kano?!" pekikku. "Sejak kapan kau di sini? Kau mengikutiku ya?!"

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Kita kebetulan bertemu saja. Mau ke mana? Pulang?" kali ini senyumnya menyeringai. Kebetulan katanya? Cih, kebetulan bagaimana, itu yang kupikirkan sampai sekarang.

"Y-ya. Kau?"

"Ah, kau ini nggak asik banget sih!" tangannya menepok bahuku sampai-sampai aku hampir batuk. "Pulang sendirian sedangkan yang lain masih senang-senang." Bahkan dia tak menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Nah, aku capek, badanku sudah pegal-pegal," aku melanjutkan langkahku.

"Ah, benar juga. Shintarou-kun, di mana kau tinggal sebelumnya? Di mana?" kulihat dia juga mengikuti langkahku. "Di mana? Di mana? Di mana? Di mana? Di mana? Di mana?"

"Berisik! Tanya saja sana ke Momo!"

Si Idiot itu merengek dengan "ah"nya yang panjang. "Kau _kepo_ banget sih. Memangnya kalau tahu rumahku di mana mau apa, ha?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita main game? Yuk!" tangannya menyeret lenganku seperti dia tahu rumahku. Namun akhirnya kami sampai di rumah tanpa diketahui orang tuaku, dan langsung masuk ke kamar.

"Nih, stikmu." Aku melempar stik game ke arah Kano dan mulai duduk di sebelahnya, menyalakan video game yang paling aku kuasai agar dia kalah, lalu pulang. Kamipun mulai main. Ternyata dia lumayan juga, meskipun otaknya agak bermasalah dan perlu dibawa ke dokter sesekali.

Kami main terlalu asik sampai lupa waktu. Aku melirik jam di androidku yang menunjuk pukul sebelas lewat dua belas. "Oi, sudah malam. Sudah bermain game-nya, kau pulang saja" kataku sambil meletakkan stik.

"Eh? Tapi gamenya belum selesai, satu level lagi."

"Yah, kalau begitu kau main sendiri saja aku mau berbaring" aku bicara tanpa terlintas di kepalaku. Aku benar-benar menyesal, seharusnya aku mengusirnya saat itu.

Saat aku mau berbaring, aku baru sadar kalau sejak tadi belum melepas jaket sepulang dari taman hiburan, pantas saja terasa panas. Mendengar aku melepas jaket dan melemparnya pelan ke lantai, Kano langsung menyadari hawa panas ruangan ini, dan segera melepas jaket sambil cepat-cepat kembali ke game-nya. Aku agak terbelalak melihat tubuh rampingnya disambi bermain game. Kaus pendeknya yang tipis melapisi lekuk tubuhnya. Itu pertama kalinya aku melihat Kano tanpa jaket.

Aku menatapnya agak lama dari samping, memperhatikannya dari atas sampai bawah. Entah setan apa yang merasukiku sampai aku terbangun dan menuju ke arah Kano yang sedang asik bermain game, lalu memegang bahunya. Kano belum menoleh ke arahku dan hanya berkata, "Ada apa, Shintarou-kun?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Kupegang bahu satunya, lalu kupeluk dia dari belakang sambil kuendus lehernya yang bau wangi khas. Sepertinya kali ini aku berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kano mulai menghentikan jari-jari di stiknya dan menoleh ke arahku. "Sh-shintarou-kun? Apa..." dari kata-katanya terdengar jelas dia sedang kegelian.

Aku lalu mendorongnya jatuh ke lantai dan sekarang Kano di bawahku. Apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya sama sekali tak kupikirkan, kubiarkan tanganku bergerak semaunya. Kalau kupikir sekarang, tangaku ini benar-benar _bego'_. Rasanya aku ingin menginjak-injaknya dengan kakiku sendiri. Tch.

Tangan kananku bergeser dari leher Kano dan semakin ke bawah, sambil tangan kiriku menekan bahunya. Sampai di tengah-tengah pusar, tangan kananku berhenti. Mencoba berpikir apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya tapi tak berhasil, aku melanjutkan tanganku semakin turun ke tempat yang membuat Kano sensitif, "Ahh! Shin...tarou..."

Tangan Kano mendorong-dorong dadaku merasakan tanganku mencoba masuk ke dalam celananya. Aku terus berpikir keras tanpa hasil dan menutup mataku rapat-rapat karena tidak kuat, sampai akhirnya tanganku memegang sesuatu yang hangat di dalam. Aku mendengar samar-samar teriakan Kano meminta 'hentikan, hentikan' tapi kuabaikan. Hampir saja aku memasukkan salah satu jariku lebih dalam, mataku terbuka dan pikiranku kembali semula. Aku segera mengeluarkan tanganku dari celananya dan reflek mendorong Kano ke pojok ruangan.

Kami berteriak bersamaan.

"Kano, demi apapun aku tidak bermaksut melakukan itu padamu. Sumpah!" kataku terbata-bata.

Kano terdiam sesaat dan akhirnya menjawab dengan senyum cerah mencurigakan yang tiba-tiba, "Pfft. Shintarou-kun, maafkan aku ya sudah membuatmu seperti barusan. Sepertinya aku kelewatan. Teehe..."

"Eh?" aku berpikir sejenak. "Apa maksutmu?"

"Yang barusan itu..." dia mengulangnya dua kali. "Aku yang mengendalikanmu dengan kekuatanku!"

Mataku bengong, mencoba memecahkan kalimat yang dimaksut Kano sampai aku mengerti. Kano melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lihat! Aku berhasil merekam suaranya! Mau kukirim ke HP-mu?"

Wajahku merah padam, percampuran atara marah dan malu dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan barusan. "K...KK...KA..." mulutku sudah seperti tak kuat berkata-kata lagi. "KAAAAAANNNOOOOOOOO SINTING! KELUAR!"

Setelahnya, aku tak ingat apa yang terjadi. Aku seperti di luar kontrol kemarahanku.

Meskipun kejadian itu tidak lama dan tentunya bukan aku yang sebenarnya melakukan. Aku tak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin meledakkan cerita ini ke seseorang, tapi itu tak mungkin kulakukan. Karena itulah, aku hanya bisa menulisnya di catatan harianku ini.

-END-

* * *

_**AN**__: Sepertinya cuma buat dapat inspirasi satu cerita aja nunggu berbulan-bulan bagi saya. "orz Ujung2nya yang ditulis juga genre Y, tapi cerita yg ini kayaknya saya mulai lebih baik dari sebelumnya. =w=" Reviews are welcome. Thanks._


End file.
